officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Costume Trunk
:This article is about the '''Costume Trunk' catalog. Were you looking for the furniture item, the Costume Trunk?'' Mall= The Costume Trunk (Mall) is the permanent catalog at the Mall on Club Penguin Online. Unlike the Stage catalog, this catalog is never changed or updated. It contains clothing items for many Stage plays. History Items Backgrounds *Volcanic Background *Adventure Background *Underwater Adventure Background *Viking Background *Detective Background *Cityscape Background *Gym Background *Planet Y Background *Secrets of the Bamboo Forest Background *Garden Background *Balcony Background Miscellaneous *Director's Hat *Megaphone The Penguins That Time Forgot *The Fern Fuzz *Grass Skirt (hidden) *Big Brow *Primitive Necklace *Tiger Cave Toga *Zebra Cave Toga *Blue Tiki Mask *Pink Tiki Mask *Cheap Time Travel Hat Quest for the Golden Puffle *Crook and Flail (hidden) *Alaska's Explorer Hat *Safari Hat *Sienna Explorer Outfit *Supply Bag *Lasso *Beige Explorer Outfit *Pharaoh Headdress *Mummy Costume *Pharaoh Costume *Gold Bracelets Shadow Guy & Gamma Gal *Blue Superhero Mask *Pink Superhero Mask *Blue Cape *Pink Cape *Shadow Guy Costume *Gamma Gal Costume *Squidzoid Costume *Black Glasses *Camera Battle of the Ancient Shadows *Snow Monkey *Snow Monkey Feet *Ancient Dragon *Ancient Dragon Feet *Sage Fish Underwater Adventure *Scuba Tank *Blue Snorkel *Black Scuba Mask *Blue Racing Bathing Suit *Green Wetsuit *Blue Flippers *Yellow Flippers *The Blue Lagoon *Mermaid Costume *The Surf *Shell Collar *Shell Cuffs *Merpenguin Fin *Wise Fish Costume *Lobster Costume Haunting of the Viking Opera *Black Viking Helmet *Jewelled Viking Helmet *Brown Viking Costume *Pink Viking Dress *Ghost Costume *Dark Detective Coat *Flashlight Ruby & the Ruby *The Movie Star *Grey Fedora *Pearl Necklace *Detective's Coat *Dazzle Dress *Magnifying Glass *Doorman's Cap *Blue Felt Hat *Doorman's Jacket *Skinny Blue Tie *Black Zoot Shoes *Blue Zoot Suit Fairy Fables *Fairytails *Prince Redhood's Hat *Twee's Costume *Prince Redhood's Costume *Twee's Wings *Red Cape *Beautiful Braid *Big Bad Wool Suit *Big Bad Wool Hooves *Grumpunzel's Dress Night of the Living Sled *Rad Scientist Wig *Sled Costume *Rad Scientist Costume Team Blue VS Team Red *Zeus The Moose Head *Blue Track Jacket *The Sidetied *Red Cheerleader Outfit *Red Sunglasses *Red Track Jacket *Referee Jersey *Migrator Mascot Head *Silver Whistle *Migrator Mascot Body Space Adventures *The Cosmic *Pink Cosmic Dress *Orange Space Suit *Space Helmet *Purple Space Suit *Alien Mask *Robot Helmet *Robot Suit *Alien Costume *Alien Thinking Cap *Blue Alien Mask *Blue Alien Costume Secrets of the Bamboo Forest *Sunset Crown (hidden) *Funny Pig Hat *Monkey King Mask *Funny Pig Snout *Monkey King Costume *Funny Pig Costume *Monkey King Feet *The Phoenix *Phoenix Wings *Phoenix Dress *Guardian Dog Hat *Guardian Dog Muzzle *Guardian Dog Costume *Guardian Dog Feet Twelfth Fish *Fish Costume *Yellow Flippers *Court Jester Hat *Court Jester Outfit *Bard Hat *Bard Outfit *Countess Steeple Hat *Ruffle Collar (hidden) *Countess Dress Norman Swarm has been Transformed *Bee Antennae *Bee Wings *Bee Costume *Spider Costume *Snail Costume *Buckle Hat *White Fuzzy Beard *Pointy Shoes (hidden) *Gnome Costume *The Flutter *Moth Wings *Pretty As A Petal Dress Humbug Holiday *The Burly Beard *Ghost of Yesterday *Ghost of Today *Ghost of Tomorrow *Humbug Hat *Tri-Color Scarf *Monocle *Iron Lantern *Humbug Coat |-|Stage= The Costume Trunk (Stage) is a catalog in Club Penguin Online featuring Clothing and Backgrounds for the current play. History Sometimes, the stage play available does not match the Costume Trunk catalog at the Stage. Items Trivia *Although the Stage play was Ruby and the Ruby, from August 2018, the Costume Trunk catalog and the music was Fairy Fables. *Inside the Fairy Fables catalog you can find the Fairy Fables (Book).